Ablutions
by ShenLong1
Summary: Trowa and Wufei end up trapped in a bathroom together with an interesting outcome.  Request fic for Kuro. 3x5 - one shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow the guys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 3x5

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Yaoi, sap, fluff, Lemon

Summary: Trowa and Wufei end up trapped in a bathroom together with an interesting outcome.

Betaed by Sakura and Karina - Thanks girls!

Dedication: A gift fic for Kuro who kindly asked me if I would consider writing a request for her. Hope you like what the muse came up with! See notes at the end for the request.

* * *

><p>" Ablutions "<p>

January 2012 ShenLong

"Are you sure it's okay, it won't lock me in or anything?" Wufei questioned.

"Hai, it will be fine as long as you don't slam the door, just close it gently or leave it partially open," Heero replied.

Wufei looked doubtful.

Heero sighed and demonstrated. Grasping the door handle he pulled it too and carefully turned the knob, gently closing it. Seconds later he twisted the knob again and the door opened.

"I suppose that will be okay," Wufei grunted.

"You can always wait until I get back from the store with the new one and fit it," Heero stated, a little impatient.

"If I wait that long I'll be stinking up the place." Wufei was quite fussy when it came to personal hygiene. He wanted to perform his morning Katas, but with the energy he'd expend, he really needed to shower pretty much straight after finishing. "I wouldn't have this problem if you could keep your lover under control," Wufei snipped.

"It wasn't just Duo's fault," Heero huffed.

"I already have more than enough information, thank you."

Heero shrugged. "It's up to you. I'm off to the store to get a new one." Words said, Heero spun on his heel and left the Chinese man there to ponder his problem.

Wufei scowled at the door once more before heading outside to perform his morning ritual. How the hell Maxwell and Yuy had managed to break the lock on the bathroom door was beyond him, but break it they had. He had a fair idea of what had transpired, the moans from Maxwell along with the accompanying grunts from Yuy and the muffled banging against the bathroom door told him way more than he'd cared to know.

Especially when he didn't have anyone himself to enjoy a relationship with.

The one thing he didn't understand was how Maxwell could not have possibly noticed the door handle digging into his flesh as Yuy pounded him against the door – the locked bathroom door. Only now, after such activities, the lock had been broken; hence Heero's attempts to fix it and consequent admittance of defeat which meant a trip to the local hardware store to purchase a completely new door handle complete with locking mechanism.

Problem was, until the door handle was replaced, one had to take a shower and either leave the door partially open or be extremely careful when closing said door. Too much pressure and the broken lock was likely to drop into place and then who knew how long it could take before anyone could get either in or out of the bathroom. Quatre had found that out the hard way the previous evening. No one had told him about the damaged lock and the blonde had gone to take his shower, only to find he couldn't get out. Even with Maxwell's superior lock picking skills it had taken a good hour and a half to release Quatre.

Shoving all thoughts of the bathroom lock to the back of his mind, Wufei closed his eyes and let his body follow the routine he was so familiar with, unaware of a pair of eyes watching him intently.

# # #

Standing up in his room, Trowa gazed out over the gardens and lawn area of the house they were currently staying in. It was one of the nicer places out of all the ones they'd been forced to take refuge in over the passing months and he could quite easily let himself get used to having basic amenities. Contrary to popular belief, Trowa did enjoy the simple pleasures of life, such as a hot shower, soft bed and three meals a day.

Unfortunately, he didn't often get to enjoy them so he made the most of the opportunities when they arose.

Movement caught his attention and green eyes zeroed in on the form of a fellow pilot. It was Wufei, the Chinese teen obviously intending to practice his Katas. Trowa licked his suddenly dry lips when Wufei removed the blue tank and revealed his golden chest to the kiss of the sun.

Trowa found himself suddenly very jealous of the sun.

The lithe body on the lawn began a series of movements. Green eyes watched intently, savoring the sight.

Wufei continued in his movements, his mind concentrating completely on the forms and oblivious to anything else. Trowa simply let his eyes engage in their visual feast. Wufei was a powerhouse of muscle and sinew, his body so finely tuned and disciplined that it was a deadly weapon by itself.

A soft groan escaped Trowa's mouth and an aching lodged in his chest and groin. He couldn't lie to himself any longer. He wanted Wufei, wanted him badly, but he was too scared to make any sort of move on the other pilot.

Trowa was also quite fond of living.

Knowing a little of Wufei's background which included his arranged marriage, Trowa was pretty certain the other pilot was as straight as an arrow; and that meant he didn't stand a chance. Swallowing his disappointment once more, Trowa thought it was probably for the best anyway. With the war still raging on, none of them knew from one day to the next if they would live to see another sunrise.

He would have to be content to simply watch and drool from afar.

# # #

With Heero off to the store to procure another lock, Duo was at a loose end. He'd flicked through all the television channels, perused the number of books available and deemed that he'd already read most of them and those he hadn't were only children's books or information books. Wandering around the house, he was looking for something to do when by chance he stumbled into the kitchen where he spied Quatre busy with bowls and ingredients.

"Wha'cha doing, Quat?"

Quatre looked up from the recipe book he was using. "I was thinking about trying something different for dinner," he replied.

"Can I help?"

Frowning slightly, the blonde was torn in two. It was a known fact that Duo couldn't cook to save his life and was generally a disaster in the kitchen, but Quatre's soft side also felt compassion towards the other boy and logic told him if Duo wanted to help he should be encouraged to do so. Who knew, Duo might learn something and improve his skills at the same time. Against his better judgment, Quatre agreed.

"Thanks, man," Duo crowed. "What shall I do?"

Flicking through the cookery book, Quatre located a recipe that seemed simple enough that even Duo shouldn't be able to mess it up. "Here. I'll get you to make the dessert. All you need to do is follow this recipe here.

Glancing over the list of ingredients and the instructions, Duo nodded. "Looks easy enough," he said.

"I'll leave you doing that whilst I continue with preparing what I'm cooking," Quatre said.

"Okay."

# # #

Wufei brought his morning exercise to a finish, taking a few minutes to meditate and relax his breathing completely. Feeling much refreshed and a little tired from all the exercise, he picked up the small towel and wiped his face and torso, getting a whiff of himself in the process. "I think it is time for a shower," he muttered. Grabbing his water bottle, he took a long pull, downing the entire contents in a few gulps. Collecting all his things together, he headed for the house and that much needed shower.

Upstairs, Trowa had watched the entire workout, his eyes never leaving the graceful form. Once Wufei was finished, he sighed to himself and pondered what to do with the rest of his day. Getting dressed might be an idea. Shuffling across to his duffel, Trowa pulled out a tank to go with his customary jeans. Once dressed, he ran his fingers through his bangs, the hair falling back into place as soon as his fingers left it. Deeming himself ready to face the remainder of the day, he left the sanctuary of his room and wandered downstairs.

Sounds from the kitchen alerted Trowa to where the other pilots were and he made a beeline for the kitchen. He was hungry and breakfast seemed like a good idea.

"Morning, Tro," Duo greeted, a light dusting of flour covering his usually black attire, a smudge of something else on his cheek.

"Good morning," Quatre smiled from where he was handling a couple of saucepans on the stove.

"Morning," Trowa returned and eyed the coffee pot in the corner. Heading for it, he made himself a coffee and sat at the kitchen table to drink it and contemplate getting himself something to eat. Surveying the mess that was normally a pristine kitchen, including the barely visible sink under all those used utensils, Trowa had his doubts he would be eating anything soon.

"What are you doing?" Trowa's curiosity couldn't be contained any longer. Duo was busy placing what appeared to be cookies on a tray; and that's where the curiosity lay. Duo wasn't known for his cooking skills.

"I'm making cookies," Duo replied in a tone that clearly asked if Trowa was blind.

"Oh."

Moving to the oven, Duo opened the door and extracted a tray, placing the other tray inside before setting the hot one down on the kitchen bench. "Quatre's been teaching me how to make cookies," Duo said in a smug tone. "Here, you want one?"

Trowa warily eyed the golden disc that appeared under his nose. From his visual observations it looked harmless enough.

"Go on, it won't bite," Duo encouraged with a big smile.

Gingerly, Trowa reached forward. He couldn't really disappoint Duo.

"Careful, it's hot," Duo warned.

Nodding, Trowa plucked the cookie from the tongs and blew on it to cool it off a touch. Still eyeing it suspiciously, he turned it over in his fingers and studied it from all angles. It looked perfectly cooked and harmless.

"It's chocolate chip," Duo offered by way of further encouragement.

Carefully, Trowa nibbled on the very edge of the cookie – and was surprised to find it actually tasted okay. "Not bad," he told Duo who positively beamed back at him.

Feeling much more confident that the cookie wasn't about to kill him anytime soon, Trowa took a big bite – and let fly with a howl of pain.

It took all of 0.2 seconds for the still red hot, melted chocolate to connect with the inside of his mouth and tongue and burn the living daylights out of it.

"Ah, fuck!" Trowa yelled and shoving the chair backwards, he shot from the room and down the hall.

"I did say it was hot and to be careful," Duo said as he watched his friend disappear. He decided he'd better go after him and make sure he was okay.

Trowa shot down the hall, one destination firmly in his mind – the bathroom. If he could get to the bathroom he could rinse his mouth out with cool water and check the damage. He completely forgot that Wufei would be in there taking his morning shower.

# # #

With his morning exercises completed, Wufei had grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom. Entering he remembered Heero's words and carefully closed the door. Discarding his workout pants, Wufei turned the water on and waited a moment for it to heat up. Once the temperature was right, he stepped into the stall and began to cleanse the sweat and grime from his skin.

Once his body was clean, he shampooed his hair, swiping a little of Maxwell's conditioner to put through the ebony locks. With Maxwell having broken the door lock he figured the long haired pilot owed him and a little conditioner was a fair trade.

With his hair also clean, Wufei shut off the water and stepped out of the stall, grabbing his towel and rubbing it through his hair first. Having dealt with the excess water in his hair, Wufei began to dry the rest of himself when an unholy shriek, followed by pounding footsteps had him suddenly on alert.

He barely had enough time to wrap the towel around his waist before someone came barreling into the bathroom. The door slammed open, bounced back off the wall and crashed shut behind the person.

Charging into the bathroom, Trowa aimed directly for the sink and cold water. Reaching the porcelain object, he wrenched the faucet on full, shoving his open lips underneath and letting the cool water flood his burning mouth.

Wufei blinked at the speed in which everything happened around him. Then reality set in. Wufei looked from Trowa to the door and back again. A look of horror slowly began to dawn on his features – and grew further when he heard the pounding of Maxwell on the other side.

"The door," Wufei whispered. "You slammed the damn door!"

Trowa didn't register the other person or their words, he was too fixated on soothing his burnt mouth.

"Tro? TROWA? I'm sorry, man. I did warn you the cookie was hot," came Duo's voice from the other side of the door.

"Maxwell?" Wufei muttered, his eyes still darting around the room. Onyx eyes watched as the bathroom door handle swiveled around, Wufei grabbing the towel and pulling it tighter around himself.

"Shit!"

The handle turned again in rapid succession but the door remained firmly closed.

"Maxwell!" Wufei called again, this time a little louder.

"Fuck! Errr... Is that you in there, Wufei?"

"Yes, Maxwell. What the hell is going on and open this damn door!"

Right about then Quatre appeared on Duo's side of the door. "Wufei? Is that you?"

"No, it's the fricken tooth fairy!" Wufei snarled, getting more irate by the second.

Trowa had managed to cool his burning mouth and with the pain diminished, his brain was able to comprehend a little more of where he was and what was going on around him. "Wufei?"

Wufei swiveled around, his black eyes blazing. "What is it with everyone and my name?" he thundered. "And what the hell is going on?"

"Ah..." Trowa swallowed, his mouth reminding him of its fragile state and he grabbed a cup from the cabinet, filling it with cold water and swishing it around in his mouth.

"Sorry, Wufei. Trowa seems to have burnt his mouth on one of Duo's cookies," Quatre's voice apologized through the barrier of the door.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Only Maxwell could do something like that," he snapped.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault, I did warn him it was hot and I didn't know he would take off into the bathroom. Hell, I didn't know you were in there already," Duo defended himself.

"Maxwell, you have a natural ability to cause mayhem wherever you are. Now, open the door so I can get out and leave Barton to sort out the damage."

"Errr..."

"_Maxwell_." Wufei's tone held a warning edge to it.

"Umm, I can't get the door to open, 'Fei."

"What do you mean, you can't get it open?" Wufei was having a difficult time hanging onto his temper.

"Well... If you remember, the lock is faulty-"

"You mean the lock is broken due to yours and Yuy's insatiable appetites! Animals, that's what you are, animals!" It was then that it registered. He was locked inside the bathroom with Barton, with nothing but his towel to protect his modesty. "I suggest you get your lock picks and get us out of here immediately!"

"Ah, right on it, Wuffers."

There was the sound of scuffling and disappearing footsteps.

Turning around, Wufei faced the other pilot in the bathroom. "Is your mouth okay?"

Trowa was having a difficult time of it. He'd raced in here without any thought other than his burning mouth, now he was stuck inside with the object of his fantasies and desires; said object wearing nothing but several droplets of water and a small towel. Trowa groaned.

"Here, let me see."

Green eyes flashed, a wild look coming into them as Wufei approached. _'Oh shit! What am I gonna do?'_

"Open up," Wufei demanded.

Trowa obediently opened his mouth whilst trying his best to stuff his hormones back in their box.

Cautiously, Wufei peered inside Trowa's mouth, checking for any injury. The light wasn't the best so he raised his hands to either side of Barton's head and turned it a touch so he could see inside easier. "I can't really see any- mmph..."

Trowa had been battling his hormones since he'd realized where he was and with whom. With Wufei so close to him he could smell the intoxicating scent of the other pilot, feel the warmth of his hands upon his skin and the heat of his breath against his cheek.

Trowa's hormones won out.

Before he had a chance to realize he was undoubtedly committing suicide, Trowa closed his eyes and leaned in close, pressing his lips against Wufei's in what could only be described as a heated kiss – and not from the burning in his mouth either.

One minute he was checking Barton's mouth and the next he was being kissed! It took Wufei's mind a few moments to scramble together and tell him what was happening, when it did, Wufei pulled away in shock.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell have I done?'_ Trowa's logical side asked.

_'Just shared a really hot kiss with an equally hot guy,'_ his hormones told him gleefully.

Peering out from under his bang, Trowa tried to gauge Wufei's reaction, body ready to be beaten to a pulp.

Wufei stood in mute shock, a hand wandering up to his mouth and running a finger lightly over his lips. Finally he found his voice. "What was that?"

"Ummm... a kiss?" Trowa shifted a touch, at least he wasn't dead – yet.

"Why?" Wufei was genuinely curious.

Trowa frowned. "Why?"

"That is what I said. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Wufei demanded.

Staring down an entire squadron of Leo's was much easier than admitting his feelings to Wufei, and knowing he probably wouldn't live to see the morning, Trowa decided honesty was the best policy. "Because you're hot." _No one said he had to elaborate._

Wufei looked like he'd been hit by that squadron of Leo's.

Finally locating his voice, he looked carefully at Barton, his eyes narrowing a touch. "I'm hot?"

"Errr, yeah."

"Elaborate." Wufei folded his arms across his chest, then thought better of it and lowered one to grip the small towel.

_'Elaborate? What the hell?'_ Trowa thought. "Ah, hot as in desirable, irresistible, gorgeous, sexy-"

"What about Winner?" Wufei interrupted.

"Pardon?" Trowa wasn't sure he'd heard that right.

"Shouldn't you be saying those things to Winner?"

"Why?" Trowa was completely confused now.

Wufei rolled his eyes; seemed they were back to that question again. "Because you and Winner are a couple the same as Yuy and Maxwell, that's why."

"No we're not."

"Yes, you are."

"Wufei, trust me, if I was in a relationship with Quatre, don't you think I would know about it?"

It was Wufei's turn to be confused again. "But I thought..."

Seeing his chance, Trowa moved closer to the Chinese pilot and raised a hand to rest lightly on Wufei's shoulder. "I'm not in a relationship with Quatre or anybody else. Quatre is straight, Wufei, same as you." _'Unfortunately,' _he added silently.

"Winner is straight? I always thought he was gay, especially with twenty-nine sisters and those pink clothes he- Hang on a minute, who said I was straight?"

The confused look switched faces once more. "But, you were married, to a woman," Trowa protested.

"I may have been married, Barton, and when you are it is usually to a female, but that doesn't mean I'm straight," Wufei growled.

"But..."

"If anyone had bothered to get to know me they would know I happen to be bisexual."

"And how the hell were any of us supposed to get to know you? Every time we try to talk to you , all we get is riddles or spouting of justice." Trowa's brain suddenly kicked in and registered the rest of Wufei's words. "You're bisexual?"

Wufei nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Bisexual as in like both male and female?"

"Unless you know of any other definition of the word then I guess that is correct." The smirk grew.

"Well, shit." Trowa was completely at a loss now.

However, Wufei wasn't.

Seeing the various thoughts flashing through Barton's green eyes as he did his best to come to terms with the information he'd suddenly been given, Wufei moved. He closed the distance between them and before Barton knew what was happening, Wufei seized the Latin's lips in a searing kiss.

The kiss stunned Trowa, but only for a second. His hormones took over and his own lips soon responded, moving against the pliant ones of Wufei and taking control of the kiss. His tongue quested forth and entered the mouth that opened to him, sweeping inside and discovering all of Wufei's secrets.

The kiss turned brutal, savage even as both teens fought for dominance, tongues plundered, found tender spots and stroked ruthlessly. Eventually they had to break apart or suffer asphyxiation.

"What.." Trowa began, only to have Wufei cut him off.

"Now _that_ was a kiss, Barton," Wufei smirked, onyx eyes flashing with something Trowa couldn't determine.

"I know _what_ it was," Trowa snapped, "I want to know just _where_ the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

_'And are you interested in me?' _his hormones added.

"We all have our secrets, Barton," Wufei purred.

Emerald eyes narrowed, Trowa's brain scrambling to keep up with everything that was going on. _Did this mean that Wufei was interested?_

"Are you flirting with me?" Trowa couldn't help but blurt out. In a lot of ways, Trowa was similar to Heero and liked things in black and white – or in this case, gold and black.

When Wufei made no effort to answer his question, Trowa studied the Chinese pilot carefully. Noting the body language, the soft smirk on those talented lips, the coy look in those onyx eyes, the soft fall of wet, black hair and the small towel adorning those golden hips.

_I am so screwed._

_'We certainly hope so!' _cheered his hormones.

Deciding to trust his instincts that were telling him Wufei _was_ interested, Trowa threw all caution to the wind and placed his arms around the shorter boy, pulling him close and sealing their lips once more.

Wufei was tired of being the odd one out, the fifth wheel as he put it and had honestly believed Barton and Winner were a couple. With the new found information at his disposal and the unexpected admission from Barton that he found Wufei 'hot', Wufei decided 'what the hell' and opted to take what was being offered. Even if it proved to only be a one time fling, at least he would have the satisfaction of having a little warmth in his life for however short the warmth or the life were to be.

He began to kiss back with just as much enthusiasm.

The kiss was a touch more tender this time, each pilot 'testing the waters' so to speak and enjoying what they found.

With Wufei returning his kiss, Trowa was pretty sure he'd read the signals correctly. Breaking for air once more, he rested their foreheads together. "Does this mean you're interested?" he breathed.

Onyx eyes stared deeply into emerald. "Interested in what?" Wufei whispered cryptically.

"Interested in me? In sharing a relationship? In taking this, whatever it is, to a deeper level?" Trowa had to know, he couldn't bear to let his hopes up only to have them trampled if Wufei wasn't serious.

"Barton, just shut the fuck up and let whatever happens, happen." Wufei silenced Trowa before he had the chance to reply by kissing the Latin deeply.

The words made it through to Trowa's addled brain and he decided to take Wufei's advice.

Feeling Barton relaxing against his lips, Wufei pressed his body closer and wrapped his arms securely around Barton's waist. He was pleased to note the other teen's arms also encircle his waist.

Bodies pressed firmly against each other as the kiss continued. Tongues quested forth again to explore, stroking the inner recesses and tangling together. Pulling back a touch, Wufei sucked on Trowa's bottom lip. Onyx eyes were clouded with lust and breath came in shallow pants.

The heat between their bodies was growing more and more intense, Trowa could feel his groin reacting to the situation and he wasn't inclined to stop it. His senses were drowning in the intoxicating scent and closeness of the Chinese pilot. Wufei had said to let whatever happened, happen and Trowa was happy to comply with that. Pulling away, he began feathering kisses along the golden throat and subtly rubbed his groin against Wufei's hips.

A soft moan broke through Wufei's defenses, eyes slid shut and his own hips began to move back against Barton's. With the gentle friction his body stirred and he was in serious danger of losing his small towel.

With Wufei showing no signs of violence towards him, Trowa continued with his worship. Kissing and nibbling around Wufei's throat, jaw and ear, Trowa slowly brought a hand up and stroked his fingers lightly along Wufei's arm. When no protest came, he grew bolder and continuing with his gentle stroking, worked his fingers across a collar bone and down Wufei's chest until he found a caramel nipple. He circled the small nub, brushing lightly across it, circling again and then tweaking it gently.

His eyes closing, Wufei let a soft groan leave his throat. The hesitant, gentle touches felt good and he craved more. Unsure of what to do himself as this was a totally new experience, Wufei decided to simply relax, enjoy what was on offer and learn from the experience. A soft gasp left his lips as Barton pinched his nipple. The action sent tremors through his body, a mixture of pleasure with slight pain.

It began to turn him on.

Switching from one nipple to the other, Trowa tormented and teased the nubs until they stood perfectly to attention. The soft whimpers and moans that came from the Chinese pilot sent tingles down his spine and a warm feeling settled in his gut. Between his legs his desire started to rise.

"You like that?" Trowa purred into Wufei's ear.

"It's good," Wufei moaned.

"There's more, much more, Wufei. I can drive you mad with pleasure, will you let me?" Trowa whispered, his breath warm and soft against Wufei's ear and neck, eliciting more moans from him.

"Please." Wufei wasn't too sure of what he was begging for, but he knew the Latin wouldn't harm him – and if he did push things beyond Wufei's comfort zone then he would simply deck the other pilot.

Warmed by the trust he was being granted, Trowa pressed a soft kiss to Wufei's neck, tweaked a nipple and began to drag his fingernails lightly down Wufei's belly.

The small towel was slipping dangerously low on Wufei's hips, the soft rocking motion of their respective hips having caused the material to shift and loosen considerably. Somehow, Wufei didn't care.

The soft pads of Trowa's fingers detected the change in skin tone when he located Wufei's navel. It became rougher as the dark hairs began to thicken slightly and increase in their rough texture the lower they went. Then the texture changed completely when Trowa's fingers brushed over the terry of the cloth.

Wufei moved his hands from Trowa's waist and slid them up the taller teen's back. The musculature felt hard and yet pliant under the fabric of the tank. Wufei wondered how the skin would feel against his bare hands and decided to see for himself. He slipped his hands underneath the fabric and ran them lightly over the heated skin. It actually felt rather good.

Trowa's finger found its way underneath the barrier of the towel, running it around the top and assisting the towel to loosen further. He found the place where Wufei had tucked the towel into itself and teased at it.

Burying his face against Barton's neck, Wufei's breath hitched. His thigh muscles tightened a touch with the slightly ticklish sensation of Barton's fingers around his abdomen. He felt the gentle tugging at the towel, the fabric loosening and he pushed his hips back a little so the cloth could unravel.

A soft smile of delight crossed Trowa's lips with Wufei's response to his teasing of the towel. The cloth worked itself loose and began a graceful descent. As the towel slipped slowly from Wufei's hips, Trowa's fingers followed, dipping lower until they were threading through the thick hair at Wufei's groin.

The new sensations had Wufei panting harder. He knew he was fully erect and ached to be touched. It had been so long since he'd felt the touch of another against his skin and he craved the attention. Sliding his own hands from underneath Trowa's tank, he let them drop to the denim clad rear of his new partner and grasping those buttocks, he squeezed gently.

Trowa's hips pushed forward, seeking some form of stimulation. Wufei's hands felt good and he wanted the Chinese pilot to explore his body. "Touch me," he whispered.

The words pierced Wufei's mind and he brought a hand forward, rubbing it over the large bulge that had appeared in the front of Barton's jeans. Squeezing and massaging that bulge, Wufei could only groan. Barton was certainly well blessed if his sense of touch was anything to go by.

With the towel history and the teasing friction through his jeans, Trowa had waited long enough. His hand dropped casually lower, brushing his fingertips over the crown of Wufei's cock, along the shaft and gently running over the swollen sac beneath. Twisting his head a little, emerald eyes lowered for their first look at Wufei's excitement.

Trowa licked his lips. Wufei's cock was swollen with need, a good average in size and curving slightly towards the Chinese teen's belly. A droplet of dew slipped from the slit and Trowa's mouth watered at the sight. He curled his fingers around the shaft and gave a couple of pumps.

"Oh, Nataku," Wufei breathed, his eyes fluttering as sensation flooded his already aroused body. The stroking of his cock encouraged him to want to explore Barton's groin to see how he compared and with a stealth that Maxwell would have admired, he managed to locate the zipper and button to Barton's jeans. Once they were undone, he slid his hand inside, located the flap and pushed it apart to expose Barton's more than ready cock.

"Take them off," came a soft voice in Wufei's ears, his hands obeying the order.

Trowa's jeans were pushed from his hips, boxers following suit and pooling at bare ankles where Trowa wriggled his feet and managed to step out of his clothing without letting go of Wufei or his penis.

Taking advantage of the view, Wufei subtly glanced down and swallowed. Trowa's cock was like the Latin himself, tall, elegant and vibrating with life. He was cut which allowed Wufei an unhindered view of that glorious head, a head that was rich with blood and leaking with desire. Unable to resist any longer, Wufei brought both hands into play, one encircling the shaft whilst his other cupped the sac beneath.

"Yes," Trowa hissed. "Touch me, play with me, Wufei."

A soft smirk crossed Wufei's face and he did as he was asked. He stroked the organ, feeling the swell of Trowa's desire pulsing in his palm. He rubbed his thumb across the leaking tip, the soft hiss of air against his shoulder letting him know that Barton was indeed enjoying his touches. He gave a sudden gasp when he felt Barton's hand close tighter around his own shaft and pump steadily.

Pressing a few more kisses to Wufei's neck and making sure the other teen was completely distracted, Trowa's free hand wandered over the soft skin of Wufei's back to the rise of those golden buttocks. He let his fingers brush lightly across the twin globes, dipped lower to the base and traced his finger tips along the crease of thigh. Dragging his hand back upward, fingers located the cleft and teased along the length of it.

Feeling bolder, Trowa continued his caresses, each time managing to work his finger a little deeper into Wufei's crevice. His hand still stroked the hot organ, distracting the other pilot from what he was planning to do. Once he managed to get his fingers deeper, he brushed lightly across Wufei's entrance - the reaction he got not one he expected.

Nerves that Wufei didn't even know he had were suddenly brought to life. Those long digits playing around his cleft turned him on more than he could have thought. Once a finger tip began to circle his opening, Wufei's legs began to part of their own volition, spreading himself open and leaving Trowa with no doubt as to what he wanted.

"I want you, 'Fei," Trowa purred and pressed his fingertip gently against Wufei's entrance.

The fire of need, want and desire was burning fiercely through Wufei's blood, the quiet question greeting his ears and he knew he would allow the Latin anything he desired. "Take me," he murmured along with another squeeze to Barton's cock.

Locating Wufei's lips, Trowa kissed the Chinese teen with all the passion he could muster before momentarily pulling away. "I need lube," he whispered, cutting off the unspoken question.

Whilst he felt bereft when the warmth of Barton shifted away, Wufei knew it would only be a moment before that heat was back.

Opening the door to the cabinet, Trowa fished around inside, knowing there would be a tube of lube in there somewhere. The bathroom was one place that Yuy and Maxwell couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other so it stood to reason they would have something slippery stashed in a handy location.

He found it at the back of the third shelf.

Opening the tube he coated his fingers, leaving the tube on the sink for easy access. Turning, he noted Wufei had moved closer and Trowa now had his back to the sink and a decidedly horny pilot in front. Arms wound around each other and a kiss was shared.

Feeling their lower torso's connecting, Wufei rubbed himself against the lithe Latin, enjoying the friction to his need. He was aware of Barton's fingers questing once more between his cheeks and he opened his legs to the other teen. A slick digit traced around his entrance and then pressed softly against it. Body relaxed, Wufei reached between them to fondle Barton's balls as that slippery finger steadily worked its way past the tight rings of muscle and into his body.

Summoning all his will power, Trowa concentrated on stretching and preparing Wufei, trying desperately to ignore the steady build up of heat in his own gut from the soft massaging of his balls.

The first finger began to slide easily in and out and Trowa worked a second into the mix. He scissored them, persuading Wufei's body to stretch and accommodate him. The muscles slowly but steadily relaxed around his digits allowing him to push a third finger inside that warm channel. Having no idea as to what encounters with men - if any - Wufei may have had, Trowa didn't want to hurt his soon to be lover in any way.

Once three fingers were moving easily in and out, Trowa felt better about what they were about to do.

The penetration had stung a little at first, but as Wufei's body relaxed and the muscles stretched, the teen began to enjoy the feeling even more. His skin was flushed with arousal, his cock rock hard and leaking steadily from the tip, he ached for fulfillment and knew the other pilot would soon be taking care of that need for him.

Feeling that Wufei was now ready for him, Trowa began to ease his fingers from inside that tight passage.

Wufei grunted his displeasure.

"It's okay, 'Fei, I need to lube myself," he purred and gently pulled Wufei's hand away from his balls. Not that he wasn't enjoying Wufei's touches – he was, but he needed to apply the lube to his cock for this to work and he couldn't whilst Wufei was busy massaging him.

A growl of annoyance came from Wufei. "Hurry up, I need you," he muttered.

With a soft smile, Trowa locked their lips together again in a tender kiss. "So impatient," he snickered. Picking up the lube he found it snatched from his fingers, a pair of dark eyes regarding him with lust flaming in their depths.

"Allow me," Wufei smirked and proceeded to squirt a generous amount onto his hand and spread it along Trowa's ample length.

Trowa had to bite his lip, the touch of Wufei driving him to near madness.

Finally he was coated and Wufei tossed the tube into the sink and maneuvered their bodies around until he was facing the sink, both hands grasping the porcelain edge and bending slightly at the waist. Speading his legs as much as he could, he opened himself up and offered his entrance to Barton. "Fuck me, Barton and make it good," he grunted.

Trowa had to grasp the base of his cock and squeeze hard to stave off his orgasm that suddenly wanted to surge forth with Wufei's order. Having regained control over his excited body, Trowa eased the grip and guided his head to the glistening opening. Resting the tip against the stretched entrance he began to push forward.

A soft grunt forced its way past Wufei's lips with the persistent push against his body. Eyes closed and he willed himself to relax and allow Barton to enter. Despite the stretching, he was still tight and it took several seconds before the thick head managed to penetrate through the tight ring of muscle.

Just as Trowa was sliding all the way inside the heat and moistness of Wufei's passage, there came a suspicious sound at the locked door. Trowa stilled, Wufei also going motionless beneath him.

"Sorry for the delay, Wuffers, couldn't find my lock picks. I've got 'em now though and I'll have you both out of there in a jiffy," Duo's slightly muffled voice informed them.

Taking a deep breath to center himself, Wufei was surprised that his voice came out as normal as it did. "That's fine, Maxwell. It doesn't matter."

"Uh?" Duo was slightly confused. Several minutes ago Wufei was ready to kill him.

"I can wait until Yuy gets back."

"But, we're still gonna have to pick the lock to get you both out and it will take me a while. The tumblers are all erratic."

"Fine!" Wufei turned to look over his shoulder at Barton and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Hurry up and fuck me, who knows how long we have until Maxwell manages to open the lock."

Surprise flitted across Trowa's face, he'd felt sure that the Chinese teen would insist they stop now, unwilling to be caught in the act, especially knowing how private the other boy was. He wasn't about to argue though and grasping hold of Wufei's hips, he began to retreat.

The sound of jiggling came from the door, obviously Maxwell had set to work.

Wufei's passage had loosened up considerably and Trowa was able to thrust easily in and out. Trying not to focus on the sounds coming from the door, Trowa watched the point beneath him where they were joined and felt the hormones take over once again.

"More," Wufei whispered. "Deeper, harder," he demanded.

Happy to oblige, Trowa set up a brutal rhythm, pounding himself into that tight sheath. He twisted slightly and managed to strike Wufei's prostate, flooding the other boy with unadulterated pleasure.

Biting down hard on his lip was the only thing Wufei could do to stop himself from screaming out and alerting everyone as to what they were doing. The strike to his prostate almost sent him crashing to the floor when his knees threatened to give out.

The jingling sounds grew a touch louder – it was only a matter of time before Duo opened that door.

Reaching underneath Wufei's bent body, Trowa grasped Wufei's swinging cock and closed his fist around it. He began to pump the other teen, soft, muted grunts the only indication that Wufei was still with him.

The stimulation to his cock combined with Barton's striking of his prostate soon had Wufei whimpering his need. His body was on fire and he desperately needed to come. He began to push his own hips back and forth, meeting Barton's inward thrust with a backward push and forcing the lithe teen deeper into his body.

Trowa could feel the tingle starting in his toes and working its way upward. "Come for me, Wufei," he whispered and redoubled his efforts.

Another strike to his prostate and Wufei was spiraling into oblivion. The warmth in his gut built until the inferno could no longer be contained. Unfortunately, his throat couldn't contain the cry of ecstasy either.

"Oh, fuck. They're killing each other," Duo muttered from his place on the other side of the door.

"Hurry up, Duo and get that door open otherwise there may not be much of either one of them left," Quatre said in a worried tone. The sounds of a scuffling and crash from the other side didn't do much to help his agitated state.

White hot seed pulsed from Wufei's cock as his orgasm hit him hard. His vision blurred, his legs gave out and he fell forward into the basin with a crash.

Trowa somehow managed to stay with his partner, hips snapping furiously as he rose to meet his own end. A guttural cry tore from his throat, the tingling sensation invaded every pore, body stiffening as his cock was shoved as deep as he could get it to shoot forth his seed into Wufei's pulsing channel.

The rattling of the lock grew more intense.

Crumpled against his new lover's back, Trowa slowly sucked air back into his lungs, his body and mind still humming with pleasure. It took him a moment or two to realize that Wufei was squirming beneath him. Reluctantly he pushed himself back and slipped from inside Wufei's heat, allowing Wufei room to move.

"We'd better get cleaned up quickly," Wufei hissed and reached for the wash cloth. Trowa nodded dumbly and took the offered cloth.

They cleaned themselves up, rinsing the cloth out and putting it back where they found it. Wufei grabbed for the discarded towel and wrapped it back around his hips. Trowa located his boxers and jeans, yanking the boxers on in record time, the jeans proving a little more difficult as his skin was damp with sweat from his exertions.

Hopping around on one foot, he crashed into the wall and slid to the floor, but the jeans were finally on. Zipping up, Trowa didn't have the time to stand up again.

The lock tumblers jingled frantically and the door suddenly burst open, a worried Quatre and frantic Duo tumbling into the bathroom.

"Don't kill him, 'Fei," Duo shouted as he regained his footing.

"I have no intention of killing him, Maxwell," came Wufei's calm voice.

Duo pivoted around, his braid whipping against Trowa who was still on the floor and ignoring the cry of pain from the Latin. Wufei was sitting on the edge of the tub, arms crossed and starting serenely at the other three.

"About time you got us out of here," Wufei sniffed.

"Yeah, well..." Duo scratched the back of his neck. Something didn't seem quite right to him with the entire scene.

"Are you both okay?" Quatre asked, clearly puzzled by the lack of blood and bruises.

"We're fine," Trowa muttered.

Wufei stood up, making sure the towel was still secure around his hips and glanced across at Trowa. "I think I will return to my room." Giving Trowa a sultry look, Wufei turned and left the bathroom.

"Uh, I think I need a lie down," Trowa mumbled and pulled himself to his feet.

Quatre gazed suspiciously at him. Trowa seemed a little flushed but before he could voice any concern, the Latin was gone.

"Did any of that seem strange to you, Quat?" Duo asked, a frown on his face.

"You mean aside from the lack of evidence suggesting a brawl, then yes, it does seem a little off."

Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, I suppose they managed to keep calm and occupy themselves with something else other than killing each other while they waited for us to get them out. Guess that miracles do still happen."

"I suppose so. I'm going to go back to the kitchen and carry on with dinner preparations." Quatre turned and left.

Duo looked around the bathroom once more, still amazed that the entire room was in one piece. Just as he was turning to leave, he spotted something in the sink and walked over. Picking it up, he gazed thoughtfully at the almost empty tube. "Well, who would have guessed?" he smirked to himself as he put the tube back in the cabinet.

"Wonder if I should ask them to replace it?"

~ Owari ~

The request: Wufei and Trowa are trapped in a bathroom together due to the mischief of a certain braided menace. The former (Wufei) having just taken a bath/shower and only having a towel to modestly cover himself.

Pairing: 3x5

Hopefully uke-Wufei =^.^=


End file.
